Protection
by Eclipse101
Summary: The biggest crossover since...not to sure when. Nick Fury thinks that it's his responsibility to find Peter after he's kidnapped. I'm thinking about making this thing a series. Kind of like Ultimate Marvel Team-Up my way!
1. Sense of Protection

Chapter One  
Sense of Protection  
  
"How could this of happened?!" Nick Fury's raging voice boomed throughout the hall.  
  
"Sir, we couldn't have helped it." His assistant muttered as he walked along side him, barely able to keep up.  
  
"We were supposed to keep tabs on this boy, and he was kidnapped!" Nick turned around and grabbed the man's shirt collar and slamming him harshly up against the wall. "I want every agent we have in S.H.I.E.L.D. after Peter, and I want news's about his whereabouts in one day. If he winds up dead it'll be all over god knows where and we could end up with a big fat lawsuit."  
  
With that he let go and stormed off fiercely. There was more to this then just the money. Nick had grown a keen interest in the kid and cared for his safety, something he didn't do for many people.  
  
The assistant ran off quickly, his name-tag read Michael Peterson, but that name didn't matter when he worked in S.H.I.E.L.D. He was just 'the assistant'. Michael scowled and smirked, what if he ruined S.H.I.E.L.D. completely? Erased half there files, give out personal information to the highest bidder. As Michael schemed and Nick worried another set of events were being put into action.  
  
Nick hurried down an empty hallway quickly, he'd have to alert the Ultimate's about what happened. He stopped momentarily, if he got the Ultimate's on the case it might be noticed by the press if Iron Man was flying around looking for a teenager from New York. But who could he send to find him? He took a seat on a couch that had been placed on the side of the hallway. He sighed and laid down, what could he do? Was there any hope at finding Peter Parker? Then a thought popped into his mind so quickly he laughed at how obvious it was. The X-Men! They could go undetected and be able to find him in no time. He pulled out his cell-phone and spoke into it. "Xavier." The number started dialing quickly.  
  
"Hello, Charles, yes this is Nick. No, yes, correct. Charles, I have a proposition. Peter Parker was kidnapped and I'd like you to find him for a small fortune."  
  
Charles replied quickly with a hint of shock in his voice. "I'm sorry, we cannot help you." Nick's eyes widened with shock as the cell-phone went off. Charles had hung up. Nick took off in a sprint towards Captain America's room.  
  
"You and Tony are being sent to check out the X-Men's base. I think there up to something. I want you guys to check it out."  
  
Who kidnapped Peter, and what do they have in store for his future? Will Michael's intelligence prove worthy over Nick's sheer power? Why wouldn't the X-Men lend a hand in rescuing there close friend?  
  
Find out soon. 


	2. Help Wanted

Chapter Two  
Help Wanted  
  
Tony was in his office getting prepared for his next mission. Nick had wanted him and Captain America to Xavier's school for the gifted. Tony was still curious as to why they would send two of there biggest hitter's to a school of children? He simply shrugged it off and started to gear up; Nick had also wanted them there in the next hour. Tony ran out of his little room inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. and started towards Nick's office. He looked down and started to check over his equipment, turning on his various form's of weaponry when he bumped into a not-so-familiar face. Michael Peterson  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark." Michael said slowly, he smiled as he got up quickly. Tony was the only person that was polite to him and respected his 'work'.  
  
"No reason to be sorry, I'm simply ran into you, and you're.?" Tony stuck out his hand in Michael's direction with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I'm uh, Michael Peterson. Fury's new assistant." Michael smiled and shook Tony's hand firmly.  
  
"Oh, did you hear what happened to Nick's last assistant? Well, you sure as hell can't ask him. A group of terrorist's kidnapped him and tortured him for secret information, to his death."  
  
Michael's eyes widened in shock."What?"  
  
"It was a joke Michael, loosen up a little man."  
  
Michael's eyes slowly grew back to there normal size. He put on a fake laugh and smiled reluctantly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tony said as he patted Michael on the back, helped him pick up his paper's and took off in a sprint to Nick's office.  
  
"No Mrs. Parker, yes, and no I assure you he is perfectly fine. Yes, it's just a science convention." Nick hung up the phone quickly and looked at Tony. "Where have you been? Cap has been here for almost 15 minutes!"  
  
"Sorry sir, I ran into your goofy assistant. I helped him pick up his papers and stuff, he's new I had to cut him some slack." Nick nodded and started the briefing, "As you both know Peter Parker has been kidnapped. His whereabouts are unknown. We are starting to become desperate and we decided to ask the X-Men for a little help. They reluctantly said no.why would his friends reject a plea for help? Some people would just think there busy, I'm Nick Fury, owner of S.H.I.E.L.D and I think there's more to it. So I'm sending both of you to the mansion to check things out."  
  
"But you're sending to of your best to some school for teenagers? Why?" Tony asked the question he had needed to ask.  
  
"Tony, Tony, Tony, remember the fight we had with them just a couple months ago. They might still hold a grudge, and when they went they can put up quite the fight."  
  
Tony nodded completely satisfied, just then the door opened quickly and the whole team of Ultimates walked in.  
  
"That little runt Michael erased half the files on the main computer and fled the building, I want a piece of him."  
  
Nick's eyes widened, "What else could happen to ruin this great day?!" Just as he said that the power in the base went out. "God damnit!" Nick yelled as he fumbled for a flashlight inside of his desk. 


	3. Through The Eyes of a Blind Man

Chapter Three  
Through The Eye's Of a Blind Man  
  
It was quite ironic that at the same time that S.H.I.E.L.D. was flourished with darkness a man was seeing light for the first time.  
  
A black-haired, gloomy looking, greasy man ran down the dark streets of Hell's Kitchen. Not a lot of people could make it through a normal night in Hell's Kitchen. Not until he showed up, he made everything safe, everything almost safe in the hell of Hell's Kitchen.  
  
The man was wheezing, or at least he should've been. He'd been running for a good half hour, with only the faint sound of footsteps in the back of his mind keeping him from collapsing onto the ground.  
  
Someone was after him and he knew it, but he couldn't find shelter from this strange feeling. He finally fell onto the ground into a black heap of grease and lies. He couldn't run anymore. "What do you want?!" He cried out in anger and confusion. "I'd like revenge." A glum voice muttered from the shadows.  
  
A red-leather clad male walked out of the shadows. His lifeless eyes were shielded by a patch of red.  
  
By day he was Matt Murdock, by night Daredevil; the one hero of Hell's Kitchen.  
  
"What are you trying to get out of this?" Daredevil stepped slowly closer to the thief. "Killing a young child and robbing his family of life?"  
  
"I didn't think," The startled man trailed off as the urge to begin running again came over him.  
  
"Your right," Matt replied forcefully. "You weren't thinking. Now you have to suffer the consequences."  
A red stick was thrown at the man, smashing into his jaw with no mercy. He cried out, a pain searing through his face. "You broke my jaw you psycho!"  
  
"You killed a kid," Daredevil lunged forward and punched the man in the gut. "Murderer!"  
  
The man cowered down and started to plead. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't want to kill that kid trust me!"  
  
Matt Murdock grimaced from under his mask. "Oh, right, you didn't want to kill him?" He asked angrily as he grabbed the poor man by his shirt collar and pulled him up, slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Yah, I wasn't aiming for him man! I was trying to hit that other guy- I mean, uh, please man! Don't hurt me!" He started hitting Daredevil in the chest but with no intention's of stopping him.  
  
"What were you trying to do?" The man shook his head blood gushing from his mouth. "Can't tell yah," He said as he rubbed his mouth.  
  
Matt smirked and pulled back his fist. "Really, you can't?" He asked darkly.  
  
The man shook his head and started to talk slowly in constant gibbering. "Kingpin, Peter, Parker, Murder,"  
  
He shoved the thief to the side and started into the night. His heart beat had stayed the same through the whole conversation. He hadn't meant to kill the kid, but he did. That was all that mattered, he did.  
  
Matt Murdock wasn't the same person he had used to be. A caring person, a friend too many, a leader to some.  
  
The events of his college years were still fresh on his mind. Electra nearly murdering another student, an alleged rape charge.  
  
All of this had some-what traumatized the young lawyer into a fearsome man. One that didn't care what other's thought. He did what he wanted and didn't care of the consequences.  
  
He still had that same charming smile, slicked back red hair, but mentally he was not so 'ok'.  
  
"I don't think you understand!" Nick yelled furiously. "We need power up by tonight! You don't know what this means!"  
  
The mechanic pushed back Nick and kept working. "Look, you got yourself in a pretty big screw-up. If you want this fixed up I think you should can it."  
  
Nick rushed off again, luckily the back-up lights had generated in time. Enough time to catch Magneto and Bruce Banner before they had time to escape.  
  
Another young man ran up to Nick and stopped him. "Mr. Fury? I have some very important news!" The fresh face pulled out a small packet of papers and started to flip through them at a quick speed. "We've located your friend, Peter Parker. We also think we might know why the X-Men won't lend a helping hand." Nick nodded, telling him to continue. "First off, we think Peter was kidnapped by this man." He held up a small picture of a well-known figure from New York: 'The Kingpin'. "The reason Parker was kidnapped is still unknown, but we're working on it."  
  
The man sighed and pulled out another picture. "We think the X-Men turned you down because they didn't want news leaking out that one of there members previously did some dirty work with The Kingpin.  
  
He held up the picture, it was in black and white, just like the other. But it contained very important information. It showed Logan standing next to the Kingpin.  
  
"He still isn't working for the mad-man?" The young man nodded and gave a nervous look. "I'm not sure, but we're still looking into it."  
  
Nick nodded, not completely satisfied but it would be enough, for now.  
  
What is Kingpin's motive for capturing Spider-Man? Will the X-Men put Logan's acts behind them for a close friend, and what parts will Daredevil play in this intertwining story?  
  
Oh, what a tangled web we weave. 


	4. The Triumphant Return of Your FriendlyNe...

Chapter Four  
The Triumphant Return of Your Friendly-Neighbor hood Spider-Man  
  
Darkness, Peter's eyes had nearly adjusted when the cell like door was thrown open and a colossal sized man seized him.  
  
"Let me go!" Peter yelled. His Aunt would get suspicious if he'd been gone for to long.  
  
"How long have I been here?" The blank stare of the man was actually quite scary to Peter.  
  
"Answer me," Peter said forcefully. "You shall find out soon enough." The man grumbled as he carried Peter into a very dim lighted room.  
  
All that could be seen were two people, talking in hushed voices before they ran away quickly.  
  
Peter would look back on that, years from now. Wondering why he hadn't stopped the two people. They could've saved him from the terrible terror that was soon to befall him.  
  
"Peter Parker, is it?" A grim voice said from the shadows. Then Peter noticed it. Wilson Fisk walked out from somewhere, and started towards them.  
  
"Puny Parker, isn't that what they call you?" Wilson said with a cold laugh.  
  
Peter slightly shivered remembering the name from his High School years.  
  
He had been dropped by the large man and the colossal figure had left, leaving just Peter and Wilson.  
  
Wilson bent forward and slapped Peter across the face with the back of his hand. "Answer me boy!" Wilson yelled furiously.  
  
All Peter did was smirk. He had learned to shut his mouth in tight situations and think.  
  
On the outside Kingpin seemed suave and calm. But inside he was thinking back to when he was just a child. The kids would laugh at him, make fun of him, and 'torture' him.  
"Answer me you stupid boy!" Wilson grabbed Peter by the arm and flung him into the desk.  
  
Peter rolled off and regained his feet. "You want me to talk? Alright, I'll talk." Peter jumped up and using the table to support himself he kicked Wilson in the jaw, staggering him backwards.  
  
"Your nothing but a stupid teenage kid, and I am sick of you getting in my way." Wilson grabbed the side of the table and flung it across the room, slowly edging his way towards Peter.  
  
SMASH! The window on the left wall in the room shattered and a red blur flashed across the room and landed on Kingpin, knocking him over.  
  
"Quickly, get up." The red 'blur' reached his hand out towards Peter and he grabbed reluctantly. "Who are you?" Peter asked with a hinge of confidence in his voice.  
  
"Names Daredevil, and we're getting out of here. If you'd like," Peter looked toward the heap of Kingpin that was starting to regain conscious, and then to the shattered window.  
  
"Anywhere but here man." Peter grabbed Daredevil's hand and they both dived down into the street below.  
  
Once Wilson stood up he bent out of the window to see Peter and Daredevil escaping into the dark.  
  
Wilson yelled in rage as he made his way to the door of the room, punching into it knocking it down. "SOMEONE GET ME ELECTRA ON THE PHONE.NOW!"  
  
Who will be burnt when Electra and Daredevil play with fire in a fight that only can be compared to the Ultimates vs. the Hulk! That's got to say something. 


	5. Burnt

Chapter Five  
Burnt  
  
Our two heroes had now found themselves on-top of a large sky- scrapper over looking New York.  
  
"Hurry and get down." Matt said gruffly as he rummaged through a bag he had brought along. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it out and handed it to Peter.  
  
"What is this?" Peter asked looking over the costume. "That would be a crappy makeover of your already crappy costume." Matt replied with a laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright, just keep the wise-cracks to me buddy." Peter said with a sigh as he reluctantly started to put on the costume.  
  
Peter slowly looked over the costume with a laugh. The poor guy had tried his best to remake the Spider-Man costume but it hadn't gone over to well.  
  
Matt must have made this on short time, seeing that parts of the costume was patched together by fragments of clothes. Half the costume was a dark burgundy, the rest a very light blue. He had even designed a small little web despinser.  
  
"Very nice," Peter said with another laugh. "I can see it now, 'Spider-Man Seeks Help of Fab Five.'"  
  
"Fab Five?" Matt asked as he started to look over his weapons. Making sure nothing was missing from the previous battle.  
  
"You really don't get out much do you?" Peter smirked but then his eyes widened as a disturbing thought came to mind. What if this was him, twenty years from now? His whole life had been wasted on Spider-Man, and he had no friends, no knowledge of anything really.  
  
Peter's thoughts were soon interrupted as footsteps could be heard coming towards them, luckily Peter had already dressed into his costume.  
  
"We meet again?" Matt called out to the lurking figure. Peter put up a hand as to hush him.  
  
"Step forward, creature of shadow!" Peter yelled forward and lunged forward only to get a tingling feeling on his neck and a searing pain in his thigh.  
  
"She stabbed me!" Peter yelled as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Amateur," Matt muttered as he threw his billy-club towards her.  
  
"AIE." Said the women as she dodged the cane and threw it back at Matt, hitting him in the gut.  
  
"Hello there, Elektra." Matt said as he regained his balance and put the club in his back pocket.  
  
"Wow! You two know each other. Let me guess, both a little drunk, one night stand?" Peter said, letting them both know he was back in the fight.  
  
"That about sums it up." Elektra said as she rushed Matt and shoved him off the side of the building.  
  
Elektra had caught him in surprise, a thing she was highly skilled in doing. She turned towards Peter and smiled, putting her knife away.  
  
"What are you doing, taking orders from him?" Elektra ran her finger down his chest. Peter couldn't resist,  
  
"Naw, this is pretty much a one time thing. I don't think it's working out." He said with a nervous laugh. Was she coming on to him?  
Elektra bent in slowly and pulled up Peter's mask. She was inches away from his lips before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn you!" Peter yelled at Matt, who had climbed back up and struck Elektra in the side.  
  
"Shut-up kid, we don't have time! We have to get out of here." Matt said angrily. Slightly taken aback that Elektra had referred to there relationship as a 'one night stand'.  
  
Elektra laid on the ground, her eyes opened. Simply faking that she was hurt to listen in on there conversation. She knew her mission, 'Capture Spider-Man'.  
  
"Well, where would you like to go, Captain Obvious!?" Peter shouted as Elektra slowly started to get up unnoticed.  
  
Peter yelled out in surprise as Elektra put her arm around his neck and put her blade to his temple. "Don't move Matt, you know I will."  
  
In one frantic movement Peter hit Elektra in the side with his elbow, Matt dived forward punching her in the face, and Elektra fell to the ground.  
  
"Nice," Peter said to Matt. "Yah, you to."  
  
"Let's go," Matt said as he hurled himself off the side of the building and Peter followed.  
  
They both freefell to the street, narrowly avoiding a most horrible fate. "Follow me!" Matt yelled over the beeping of cars and yells.  
  
They both took off down one of the numerous alley's, neither of them noticing the gas truck on the street behind them.  
Elektra made it to her feet, thinking up anyway to stop them from escaping she hurled her small blade at the nearest thing she saw, and, horribly as it seems, that imparticular thing was the gas truck.  
  
Gas spilled on to the street, there were to head on collisions. Neither of the cars being able to use there 'gassed up' brakes.  
  
Elektra, acting quickly pulled out a small bomb that she had kept with her in emergencies. She lit it and tossed it onto the street.  
  
None who live can say they witnessed that fire, none except Daredevil and Spider-Man.  
  
The sound was like nothing heard before: Steel bending together, the deafening sound of the explosion, and the cries and screams of the innocent people.  
  
Elektra dived down to the street just as Daredevil entered the streets. "Peter, stay back," Matt grabbed Peter by his shirt and pushed him backwards into the alley.  
  
Elektra made the first move, running towards him and jumping over the horrorible fire, kicking Matt in the jaw.  
  
He luckily was ready for the blow and somersaulted backwards. Not taking the full effect of such a hit.  
  
"This reminds me of the old days," Elektra said as she tried punching him in the side. Matt easily dodged them and replied, "No, I never saw you in tight leather. It really brings your look together."  
  
Meanwhile, Peter had climbed up the side of the small building and stood on the top. Swooping down when needed and helping people get safety from the fire.  
  
Elektra pulled out another small sword and started swinging it furiously at Matt. He had pulled out his billy club and was knocking away her swings. It was all a seeming less blur to the gathering crowd.  
  
Elektra managed to cut him across the chest but Matt had done considerably well considering the reflexes of his cat-like opponent.  
  
Matt turned away and started running, all that Elektra did was standing there and laughed loudly. She had hoped he would run to seek refugee, for that, she hoped would be his downfall.  
  
Elektra pulled another miniature bomb and lit it. She pulled back her hand, in moments it would be over for her old flame.  
  
Peter's eyes widened as he saw what Elektra had begun to do. He reached in his pocket feeling around for anything that would help. "Aha!" He yelled out in pride as he pulled out a loose web cartridge.  
  
"Come on Peter, this is all you man." He'd have to throw it perfectly. He reared back and let the cartridge fly towards Elektra.  
  
The bomb and web cartridge both collided in mid-air exploding into Elektra's shocked face. Luckily a thing layer of webbing was already covering her face by the time the fire reached her.  
  
She dropped to the ground, screaming out in pain. Peter dropped down to the ground just as Elektra pulled off the webbing and threw it too the ground.  
  
In one last desperate effort Elektra lunged forward and grabbed Peter by the ankle. He fell to the ground, his head hitting excessively hard against the concrete. She threw him over his back and they both started off into the darkness. Not even a sign of Daredevil, not even a sign of hope...  
  
What will Kingpin do once he gets Peter back in his clutches, will Matt be able to save his Peter before it's too late, and where in the hell are the X-Men?  
  
NUFF SAID!!!! 


	6. Vengeance

Chapter Six  
Vengeance  
  
Peter had now found himself back in the clutches of his enemy, The Kingpin.  
  
He was now hung up by his wrists in a small, dim-lighted room.  
  
"The 'Amazing Spider-Man', yah right." A brisk young man said as he entered the room. "So you're the little punk Kingpin sent me to bang up a little?"  
  
Peter's eyes widened in shock. "You're dead!" He yelled in confusion.  
  
"Tell yourself whatever you want to sleep at night!" The man snarled as he started towards Peter. "'Cuse Electro puts up a tough fight."  
  
Peter's mind started racing with possible ways of escape. Each one either taking to long to do, or seemingly impossible.  
  
"You getting nervous yet Mr. Parker?" A voice rang throughout the room.  
  
Electro smirked and murmured, "Kingpin's got the whole place wired." He laughed a cold a wicked laugh.  
  
Electro's body started to turn a brilliant yellow color and the room intensified with heat.  
  
He started shooting spark's up into the air and the whole room turned pitch black. The only thing visible was Electro's shining body.  
  
Peter quickly pulled himself up by his wrists and started to half chew on the rope, half untie the rope.  
  
Sadly he wasn't fast enough for Electro, who shot a wave of electric impulses at Peter and hit the rope, catching it on fire.  
  
Peter fell to the ground. Luckily he was free, but his wrists had been burnt badly.  
  
"Oh come on, why do we have to do this in the dark?" Peter whined, with the only his spider sense to guide him he'd have a slim chance of defeating Electro.  
  
ZZZZZT! Another blast of shock came from Electro's hand. Peter jumped backwards and clung to the wall. He hurled himself at Electro and kicked him in the gut, knocking him backwards against the wall.  
  
Peter nearly fell to the ground, his wrists were throbbing. "Come on Peter," He said to himself, "You have to fight through this. You don't want Kingpin eating your leg a couple days from now do yah big guy?"  
  
Peter's own reassuring voiced seemed to boost him and he got back up to his feet, ready to fight once more.  
  
"I've had enough of you kid! You keep screwing our lives! You can't do this! You're a kid! You shouldn't even be here! JUST, JUST, DIE!" Electro yelled as he stuck his hand out. All of his anger seemed to be put into that ball of electricity.  
  
The bolt traveled at Peter in an unnerving speed. He dived up into the air with all the speed he possessed dodging the bolt.  
  
BOOM! The impulse hit the wall and the room silently shook as Electro lost it all and started to shoot electric bolts in every direction.  
  
Peter luckily only got hit twice, once in the leg and once in the chest, but it was nothing serious.  
  
He ran forward at full speed and jumped in the air, using every last effort to kick Electro in the jaw. Finally knocking him out,  
  
Nick walked into the room, his eyes full of anger. The whole Ultimates squad had been assembled in the small auditorium.  
  
"Kingpin has kidnapped Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man. We have just figured out the motive and where they are located."  
  
One of the members, Hawkeye, raised his hand to ask a question. "What's your point Fury, just get down to it? You want us to break in there and get Parker back."  
  
Nick laughed and replied, "No, I want you to do the exact opposite. You will scout out where they are located, make sure Peter is ok, then we're going to sit back and watch the little runt."  
"Have you lost your mind?" Tony blurted out, "He's just a kid!"  
  
Nick nodded and answered. "He's going to be working with you in four years. The Peter Parker I know is much stronger then this, I know he'll get out safely. I just want you to watch over and make sure he'll be ok. Anything serious happens you guys just step in and everything's fine."  
  
Tony nodded, but there was another question still nagging him. "What about the X-Men sir?"  
  
"If the X-Men aren't willing to help us then fine, we do not need them. If they put themselves before a friend like Peter Parker, then screw the X-Men."  
  
The Ultimates slowly filed out of the briefing room and made there way back to there room's.  
  
*Hell's Kitchen, New York*  
  
"Professor, I think we've found something." Scott said as he turned back to look at Charles. Scott had on regular street clothes, a sweat- shirt, blue jeans, and his red sunglasses.  
  
"Ahh, they were here, I can feel it." Charles muttered as he looked over the damage from the previous fire.  
  
Another familiar figure walked up to them, he was wearing a black jacket, dark-sunglasses, and tan pants. His name was Logan, another one of the Professor's students. "Come on, we have to find Peter, this is my mess, we have to fix this."  
  
Will Peter be able to fight his way out of the Kingpin's clutches or will the X-Men step in? What will Peter's reaction be to the lack of help from the Ultimates? And where is the Peter's new found friend and companion Daredevil?  
  
NUFF SAID!!!!! 


	7. Newfound Glory

Chapter Seven  
Newfound Glory  
  
"Professor wait!" Logan yelled angrily. Charles had decided to head back to the school, feeling that Peter could make it on his own.  
  
"Charles, we are this close, if we keep trying we can find him." Scott chimed in; he had only met Peter twice, but couldn't help feeling responsible for his kidnap.  
  
Truth was, the whole X-Men team felt bad for what had happened. Logan had set up Peter for money from the Kingpin. Never realizing how stupid of a mistake it was.  
  
Logan bashed his fist against the concrete building next to him and sighed deeply. "I'm such an idiot! How could I trust someone like him!?"  
  
"Logan, we call make mistakes. We just need to learn from them best we can." Charles said slowly as he turned his wheel-chair around, deciding they would stay and keep searching for Peter.  
  
"Is he a mutant?" Scott asked, trying to think of any way to locate him.  
  
"Naw," Logan said thinking back to there last meeting. "He knows how he got his powers, a spider bite or something."  
  
Scott sighed and nodded, giving a hopeless look to the Professor, then a nervous smile to Logan.  
  
"Can't believe you three actually decided to show your faces." Matt dropped down from a near by building, he was still in his costume.  
  
"Where's your friend, Parker?" Logan asked quickly, withdrawing his claws as he took a step toward Matt.  
  
"I'm trying to figure the same thing out." Matt replied slowly, knowing Logan wouldn't hurt him, but he was slightly scared at the same time.  
  
*Kingpin's Secret Hideout *Somewhere along the coast  
  
Peter darted out of the dark room quickly. Kingpin did have the whole place wired. He remembered from past experiences.  
  
Three guards ran across the hall and started towards Peter. With two swift movements Peter had knocked one out, took one's gun, and choked the other unconscious.  
  
"It feel's good to get back into things." Peter thought to himself as he walked a little more confident, holding the shotgun in his right hand.  
  
The tingling sensation ran through his neck and Peter turned, cocked the gun, and aimed at the on-coming guard. "Put your weapons down and run away." Peter yelled as he moved the gun up and down in a hypnotic way.  
  
The guard stooped down slowly and put down his gun, just as another tingling sensation hit Peter he realized! The guard was buying time!  
  
Peter jumped up into the air just in time. Peter was right, there was a guard behind him, getting ready to strike.  
  
He gripped onto the ceiling and dived back down, grabbed one of the guards and through him into the other.  
  
Peter couldn't keep this up for much longer; he'd have to find a way out of the Kingpin's headquarters.  
  
"Hey you, stop!" Peter's mind started racing and he began to panic. The Enforcers! Not here, not now! "Uh, what the hell is that?!" Peter yelled and all three of them turned around as Peter darted off.  
  
Peter turned the corner just to run into another set of guards. "Oh no, oh no," Peter turned the corner and met the Enforcers. He was trapped; he'd have to face all of them.  
  
*Three Blocks Off the Coast* *Near Kingpins headquarters*  
  
"It's three blocks up." Charles muttered with his eyes closed.  
  
"We'll take it from here sir." Scott said as he pulled Logan and Matt of to the side.  
  
"Look, Scott, I appreciate the lack of help and all. This is my screw- up and I'm going to fix it. So, you and leather boy can go back to the school or something." Logan said as he turned and started towards the hide- out.  
"We're coming to!" Scott said as he ran up to Logan and stopped him. "I don't care what you say; we're family back at the school. I'm not giving up on this." Scott said fiercely and Logan nodded, knowing he couldn't get Scott to understand he trudged on.  
  
"Wait up for the third wheel!" Matt yelled as he quickly ran to catch up.  
  
How can Peter escape the clasp of the Enforcers, again? Will the three amigos find Peter in time? And what the hell is Fury up to?!  
  
NUFF SAID!!! 


	8. Hallucinations in the Dark

Chapter Eight  
Hallucinations in the Dark  
  
"'Can't believe you're still alive!" Ox said with a laugh as the three Enforcers slowly started closing in on Peter.  
  
"Well, not for long." Fancy Dan said with a laugh as he started swinging his lasso.  
  
"Come on...I mean, uh," Peter tried stalling but it would only prolong the beating that was yet to come. So he decided to try something so old, so stupid, that it could only work on the Enforcers.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Peter yelled and luckily all three of the Enforcer's turned to see what Peter was yelling about. In the exact three seconds that the Enforcers turned away Peter darted into a dark room and sit down on the floor, gathering his strength.  
  
CRACK! The door flew open, Peter kicking in the hinges. Peter emerged into the hallway facing all three Enforcers. He couldn't run away, not this time.  
  
"Let's go," Peter said as he jumped forward and kicked Ox in the gut and he bent over slowly, catching his breath.  
  
"Why you little," Dan flung his lasso at Peter ducked down and grabbed the lasso. Yanking it towards him and knocking Dan into Montana. "Amateurs..." Peter muttered as he began to tie Montana hands together with the lasso.  
  
"You shitty little twerp!" Ox dived forward and tackled Peter to the ground. He grabbed Peter's neck and pulled him to the ground. "Who's the amateur now, Parker?" "Still you Ox," A gruff voice came from behind him followed by a SNIKT and a tearing noise. Ox fell to the ground in a puddle of blood, and all three Enforcers turned to see who had nearly killed Ox.  
  
"Names Logan, that's Scott and this, is Matt. Were here for Peter and if anyone gets in our way you die." Matt and Scott walked up behind Logan, Matt holding his billy club and Scott's hand at his visor.  
  
"What the hell?! Where have you guys been?!" Peter began yelling at them. "You, you, left me here to die!"  
  
"Don't get mad runt, we've been looking all over for you." Logan said as he grimaced. It was the truth; he'd been looking for Peter ever since he had gone missing.  
  
"Don't get mad, don't get mad!?" Peter yelled, he was very confused and wasn't able to hold the anger inside of him much longer.  
  
"Look, let's just get out of here without you setting off the whole place." Peter jumped backwards before Logan could knock him out.  
  
"Screw you!" Peter yelled as he jumped forward and punched Logan in the face, knocking him backwards.  
  
Scott leaned forward and grabbed Peter. "You need to stop; we're going to get you out of here." Peter shook his head and lunged out at Scott, at the same time jumping into the air and kicking Matt, who had been trying to sneak up behind him.  
  
"This isn't like the Parker I know." Logan muttered as his healing factor kicked in and he regained his footing. "Something's up."  
  
Peter shook his head and started to laugh slowly. "You just can't see it. I'm working for the Kingpin know you bozo." With that Peter flipped backwards and ran off down the hallway.  
  
Logan, Scott, and Matt all exchanged strange looks. Then they realized why Peter was acting so strange! "That wasn't Parker, or at least, that wasn't the Peter I know."  
  
Scott snapped his fingers with a good idea. "The Professor! He could simply read Peter's mind and find out what's wrong."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in the air. "We can't come crawling to the Professor now Summers. We got ourselves into this, and we're going to get ourselves out."  
  
What is wrong with Peter? Will Logan, Scott, and Matt be able to figure out the dangerous secret behind Peter's odd behavior? And get ready for an Ultimate look at a classic villain all coming up in the next chapter.  
  
NUFF SAID!!! 


	9. Who Are You?

Chapter Nine  
Who Are You?  
  
"Your plan worked perfectly boss." A familiar face muttered to the Kingpin inside of his private quarters.  
  
"I knew it would, now, they'll stay in the headquarters' longer looking for there friend Peter. Not knowing that he's dead." With that Kingpin let out a deep throated laugh.  
  
His 'friend' nodded and let out a shrill laugh before taking off his costume as the fake Peter Parker.  
  
"I'm already a master of disguise. Just, let me have the belt, Wilson. I did what you wanted me to. I dressed up as the kid and played the little act."  
  
Wilson nodded his head and laughed once again. "You know what they should call you Samuel?"  
  
The man shook his head and began twitching nervously. Anticipating what was coming next he began scooting away from Wilson's desk.  
  
Wilson rose up his hand and reached out quickly, grabbed the man by his waist with one hand and pulling him up into the air. "Fisk, come on buddy. You don't need to give me the belt if you don't want to...just, uh, keep it for yourself."  
  
Wilson began laughing again as he pulled out the belt, let the man drop to the ground, and handed it to him. "They should call you 'The Chameleon.'"  
  
The man put on the belt quickly and nervously started clicking different buttons, checking to see if Wilson's new creation really worked. In a flash Samuel's figure was gone and replaced by Peter Parker. "It works Fisk! You're a genius it works! I can be anyone, at any time! You're a genius!"  
  
The man smirked and transformed back into his original form. "You can use this, under one circumstance." Wilson said very slowly, as if the man was a small child. "You only use it for my gain, and never against me."  
  
Samuel nodded, not really paying attention. He was acting like a child on Christmas morning with his new train set. But in this case, it was a belt that could transform your body into anything you wanted. You could be anyone you wanted, get anything you wanted. And this machine was at the use of a madman. Samuel Edwards A.K.A. The Chameleon.  
  
"This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Scott muttered as him, Logan, and Matt walked along the Kingpin's corridors.  
  
"Why don't we spring into action and kick someone's ass?" Logan asked with a slight bit of humor, mostly being serious.  
  
Matt shook his head, "Believe me, if we saw anyone we'd kick there ass. But this place is like a ghost town. Like, Wilson just got up and left, taking everything with him."  
  
Scott shook his head in confusion. "None of this makes since!" He yelled and began shooting laser beams in different directions. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES!!" Scott yelled in anger and confusion.  
  
"You guys! Quick, come here!" A muffled whisper came from around the corner and Scott snapped back to his senses.  
  
"Is it a trap?" Logan muttered questionably as he withdrew his blades.  
  
"But I thought Parker was working for Kingpin now." Matt said slowly as he began to listen for Peter's heartbeat.  
  
"Guys, come quickly!" The voice said again and Scott replied quickly. "O.K., we're coming." Scott began moving forward and signaled for them to follow.  
  
All three of them jumped the corner quickly, Scott grabbing 'Peter' and shoving him to the ground, Logan putting his claws to his neck, and Matt hit him in the face quickly with his billyclub.  
  
"Aggh! Get off of me!" 'Peter' yelled in shock and rage.  
  
Logan smirked and began to run his claws slowly along his neck. Not really cutting into it, just leaving a small mark. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Peter Parker!" He said again and tried to push Scott off of him.  
  
"Don't try struggling," Matt said with a laugh. "If you're really Parker, sorry buddy." With that Matt pulled back his head and hit Peter in the face hard with his billyclub knocking him out.  
  
After 'Peter' was knocked out the belt began wearing off and Samuel appeared.  
  
"So it wasn't Peter! It was some kind of strange disguise." Logan said slowly as he began cutting into Samuel's neck harder then before, not killing him, just leaving three parallel scars.  
  
"If that's not Peter, then where is he?" Matt said as he dragged Samuel around the corner and placed him up against the wall.  
  
"Just are luck," Scott said under his breath as a couple dozen of Kingpin's guards rounded the corner, all aiming guns straight at them.  
  
"Finally, some action!" Logan said with a laugh as he stood up and began to clank his claws together, making a sinister sound.  
  
Will Logan, Scott, and Matt be able to hold there own against 24 of Wilson's armed guards? And who is the mysterious, Chameleon? Last but not least, Peter Parker, DEAD?!  
  
NUFF SAID!!! 


End file.
